Fragile
by Nawel-chan
Summary: Un invité s'incruste chez Lucy, et sa présence chez elle ne fait qu'embêter ce cher Natsu. Pire : il le hait carrément, car chaque jour, il lui retire sa Luce un peu plus à chaque instant passé chez elle. Et il ne semble pas décidé de déloger ! Ou quand Natsu est un peu trop jaloux pour son propre bien.


**Le blabla de l'auteure :**

Je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous servir un OS ma foi très farfelu (j'aime les histoires farfelues), et qui saura peut-être vous amuser un peu. :D Je me suis inspirée d'une nouvelle lue un jour en classe, en cours de français, et je me rappelle encore d'elle parce qu'elle m'avait beaucoup amusée à l'époque xD Cet OS est assez court, néanmoins ! :3 Allez, bonne lecture !

Manga : Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent au très chanceux Hiro Mashima. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses jouets et m'amuser un peu avec.

Pairing : NaLu (évidemment)

Rating : K

* * *

Natsu regarda Lucy, quelque peu agacé. D'habitude, il se mettait très rarement en colère contre sa coéquipière, mais ces derniers temps, son caractère enfantin et naïf se changeait peu à peu en expressions boudeuses et grimaces mécontentes. Le rose ne supportait pas la voir s'affairer autour de cet invité, et ne s'occuper exclusivement que de lui. En fait, le mage de feu en était convaincu, il essayait simplement de lui voler sa Luce.

Il avait beau lui expliquer la situation, la blonde prenait elle aussi la mouche et lui explosait littéralement à la figure chaque fois qu'il parlait de cet invité en termes peu élogieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment une fille si intelligente pouvait être aveugle à ce point. Par ailleurs, et ceci avait tendance à l'irriter davantage, depuis la venue de ce Haru, Natsu et Lucy n'avaient plus eu un seul moment à deux. Il fallait toujours que ce Haru vienne ajouter son grain, et si le Dragon Slayer lui en tenait fortement rigueur, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de la constellationniste, qui le gratifiait d'un immense sourire attendri.

Alors, face à ces événements et situations devenus insupportables pour lui, il avait décidé un jour de passer à l'action. Ce jour-là, il avait pris un soin particulier à peaufiner son plan. Dès que Lucy s'en alla faire quelques courses, en lui recommandant d'être sage avec Haru jusqu'à son retour, il mit son idée en marche. Il avait avancé rageusement vers l'invité, et l'avait pris par le pied. La tête en bas et impuissant, celui-ci brailla avec toute la force de ses poumons, poussant des cris inintelligibles. Son visage se teinta de rouge, le sang lui montant au cerveau, alors que Natsu, impitoyable, l'observa gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il se sentit puissant, et sa frustration accumulée depuis quelques semaines explosait et s'en allait progressivement. Le voir ainsi, à sa merci, le soulagea et le conforta dans ses opinions : Haru ne devait plus rester ici. Il comptait l'emmener loin de sa Lucy, et écrire une lettre en signant à sa place, pour lui faire croire qu'il venait définitivement de partir.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de me voler ma Luce toi ! Murmura-t-il, avec un air menaçant. »

Natsu entendit un cri aigu quelques temps après. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ce son appartenait à sa Luce, qui était revenue chercher le porte-monnaie. Penaud, il le relâcha alors, le reposant sur son siège précautionneusement, pour éviter d'enflammer la blonde plus qu'elle ne l'était. Aussitôt, la magicienne soupira de soulagement, et accourut vers un Haru haletant toujours rouge, et le serra dans ses bras, comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. A cette vue, le cœur du mage se serra affreusement, tant qu'il devint difficile pour lui de respirer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant que son plan n'avait qu'envenimé la situation. A cet instant, il se maudit du plus profond de son âme.

« Natsu ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Hurla la blonde, la panique laissant place à une intense colère. Comment peux-tu t'en prendre à Haru, lui qui est si fragile ?! »

Il écarquilla ses yeux onyx, les mots le heurtant de plein fouet. Alors qu'elle le serra davantage dans ses bras, il eut le net sentiment qu'il était de trop dans cette maison. A ce moment-là, Natsu Dragnir ne put que se sentir trahi devant les sentiments qu'éprouvait Lucy à l'égard de Haru. Et sa haine contre lui grandit davantage. La jalousie le piquait comme un vaccin de rappel, et il baissa le regard, honteux de provoquer la colère de sa camarade, et savant qu'il exploserait sans doute s'il regardait cette scène une minute de plus. Et céder face aux tourbillons bouillants de sa rage signifierait reconnaître l'emprise qu'avait Haru sur sa Luce, et le reconnaître voulait dire lui donner la victoire.

Alors comme ça, cet invité mesquin qui s'immisçait dans leur appartement passait pour un être fragile ? Lucy ignorait à quel point elle avait tort, et têtue, elle ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. C'était la parole d'Haru contre la sienne. Et pour l'instant, celle de l'invité primait.

Par la suite, elle emmena cet imbécile à l'étage, et s'enferma avec lui. Le rosé s'affala sur le canapé, anéanti, mais ce qui arriva ensuite manqua de l'achever. Si seulement il avait pu mourir en cet instant, plutôt que subir cette torture... Il voulait plus que tout se lever brusquement, monter les escaliers, défoncer la porte, hurler, et passer cet être stupide à tabac. Mais il ne le fit pas, car il risquait de perdre définitivement Lucy. Et perdre Lucy lui serait juste insupportable. Et Haru en profitait, posait ses marques sur la fille qui lui appartenait autrefois, sans aucune gêne et aucun scrupule, et jouait avec les limites et les liens qui unissaient le mage de feu et la constellationniste. Cet être insupportable n'ignorait pas qu'il aimait Lucy à en mourir, et tirait un avantage indéniable sur cette situation. Il lui volait la blonde à petit feu, juste sous son nez, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il affectionnait trop Lucy pour souffrir qu'elle ne lui en veuille. Et une fois lui avait suffit.

Alors, il supporta, la haine au ventre, et la douleur au cœur. Il se maudit d'être Dragon Slayer, et il se fustigea d'avoir une ouïe si développée. Il n'avait nullement besoin de gravir les marches qui le séparaient de cette vision d'horreur qui se déroulait dans la chambre, pour entendre les gémissements étouffés de sa Luce, pendant qu'Haru taquinait ses tétons durcis. Il jurait qu'un jour, il tuerait cet être impudent qui faisait tant de plaisir à Lucy.

Ne désirant plus en entendre davantage, et pris d'une impulsion, il monta, pour faire cesser ces bruits qui le torturaient. Prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la pièce, il aperçut Lucy remettre correctement en place sa chemise, avant de descendre, lui lançant un dernier regard noir au seuil de la porte.

Tout n'était plus qu'amertume pour lui. Il se demandait comment il vivait encore après tout ce temps. L'époque où Lucy et lui fusionnaient amoureusement lui semblait si lointaine, si irréelle. Il n'en restait que des débris, des souvenirs qu'il remuait inlassablement, ouvrant une plaie béante dans son cœur. Il était laissé sur le carreau complètement vulnérable.

Dans ces moments, il se rendait pleinement compte à quel point la présence de Lucy le réjouissait. A quel point il se sentait démuni sans elle. A quel point elle occupait une place dans sa vie. A quel point il était faible. Il était comme perdu dans le noir, sans attache, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée de cet être cher égaré. Aussi fragile qu'un enfant abandonné. Lui d'habitude si fort pour casser des choses se trouvait plus désemparé que jamais. Dans ces moments, la vulnérabilité atteignait des sommets.

Le froid envahissait son âme, alors que le désarroi et la peur prenait possession de son cœur. Peu importe la puissance de sa magie, les mots faisaient bien plus mal que les coups. Et les mots que Lucy prononça le blessèrent plus que si on lui avait administré mille attaques redoutables. Et les sentiments jetaient en lui un désordre total, le laissant ainsi brisé au sol. Sa fierté se décomposait en un tas de morceaux difformes, incapable de bouger comme si on l'avait piétiné. Comme vide de vie, et rempli de douleur à la fois... Cette lente et cruelle torture le détruisait à petit feu, tandis que le poison des regrets s'insinuait dans ses veines, et imprégnait sa cervelle. Il se détestait tant d'être si faible. Il se détestait tant de l'avoir laissée partir.

Il haïssait Haru, qui en quelques mois, avait découvert ses points faibles. Et l'avait rendu si fragile.

C'est en ruminant ses sombres pensées, que Natsu, en ce moment, assis en face de cet être abject et répugnant, le fixait d'un regard noir. Non, il ne baisserait pas les yeux. La tension grandissait entre les deux, et aucun ne semblait disposé à lâcher l'affaire. Si on s'approchait un petit peu, on pouvait entendre Natsu grogner. Il regardait Haru, celui qui avait pris sa Luce, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à cet imbécile. Car oui, ce visage rond et ces doigts boudinés faisaient penser à un imbécile. Ajoutons à cela son incapacité à se préparer à manger seul, car Lucy devait se tuer à la tâche et se démener pour s'occuper de son invité mesquin, et voici un bel idiot incapable affalé sur le divan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait... Ses yeux ronds pétillaient de malice et de machiavélisme, élaborant sans doute un autre plan douteux pour l'éloigner de la constellationniste. Et elle, incrédule qui ne se doutait de rien. Dans un sens, elle était si fragile elle aussi. Mais en aucun cas, il ne la lâcherait des yeux. Ses cheveux blonds, en pétard, il les abhorrait. Car Lucy avait l'irrésistible envie de les toucher, de les caresser, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'ils étaient si soyeux. Et dans ces instants, Haru riait comme un bien heureux.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et la blonde se précipita pour ouvrir.

« Oh Levy-chan ? Comment vas-tu ? Entre ! Entendit-il.

-Lu-chan, oh, je ne fais que passer, avait répondu la bleutée. »

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Natsu serra les dents, et se pencha lentement vers Haru, qui ne cessa de pointer sur lui son regard effronté, le provoquant par cette simple action. Le rosé fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son ennemi se moquait de lui.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale petit singe répugnant, dit Natsu avec une pointe d'acidité. Je t'aurai un jour, et je te ferai payer tes affronts !

-Aruh, aruh... »

Le dit « singe » tapota dans ses mains comme un primate en riant et bavant. Oui, il se fichait littéralement de lui. Dans le couloir, les discussions des deux magiciennes continuaient :

« Alors, est-ce que Natsu apprécie Haru un peu plus ? Avait demandé Levy.

-Non, malheureusement, avait soupiré Lucy, désespérée.

-C'est quand même aberrant ! Il est si jaloux que ça ? s'était exclamée la mage aux mots.

-Hélas, oui... Répondit la blonde. Je suis sans cesse obligée de le surveiller !

-Tu imagines les gros titres que ça ferait ? « Un homme tente de supprimer son bébé de trois mois, car le prenant pour un rival amoureux ! » Ricana la bleutée. »

Oui, il se vengerait un jour, ou il ne s'appelait plus Natsu !

* * *

Déjà la fin ! :3 Pas trop surpris par celle-ci ? En espérant que ce petit OS vous ait plu ! :3

Review ?


End file.
